Lucidiant: Rise of the Coma (animated feature)
'''Rise of the Coma '''is an American animated fantasy feature film. It would work in this medium because it gives us a larger amount of time to get a story across and animation gives us more freedom. This film is the all in/venti-failure to the Macro-story. Main Characters Protagonist: Sapper Knight- The new Dream Catcher emerging from the shadow. Antagonist: Dr. Ubin- The doctor who wants to stay in the dream world. Main Supporting Characters Sapie: Created by a Pukuu native Dream Catcher. She is an angelic creature. Well respected amongst Dreams. Tyler Sanchez: Lives in Mexico. He is also a Lucidiant and becomes very close to Sapper. Primary Locations Mimis, Fortuna - It is located in Believen. It has the most dreamlike happiness quality to it. There are unicorns drinking water from clear blue lakes. Divvy, Infero - It is located in Rynth. This is the city that has the most cross between Dreams and Nightmares. Additive Comprehension It is our first look into Imagi-Nation and the Lucidiant universe. It gives us information on who are the type of groups in the world. Target Market We are targeting males and females in their 20s. Also, young girls pre-teens. Media Habits: We believe that anime is heavily liked by men in their 20s. Adding the main character a kick-butt girl will add to our demographic, females in their 20s and young pre-teen girls. Since they are more likely to watch a film if it has a female lead. Plot Sapper Knight is an ordinary thirteen-year-old girl who doesn't like to be bothered. Her father, Tommy Knight, passed away when she was only four. February ninth, today, is her father's death anniversary. She decides to take the day off from school. She falls asleep while looking at pictures of her with her father. Suddenly, she wakes up in a beautiful garden. It is the wonderful land of Imagi-Nation. She comes across a beautiful angelic creature named, Sapie. She feels like she knows this woman. The creature comes closer to her and places her hand on her forehead. Sapper begins having visions of her father playing with her in this garden. She notices that the angelic creature is there too, amongst others, smiling and playing along. She is now along for the ride, with Sapie (whom she was named after,) to defeat the Nightmares from Imagi-Nation. Things become difficult when Dr. Ubin, another Lucidiant who's in a coma, decides he wants to stay and rule the dream land. He has created a drug that will put him in a permanent coma and keep him in the dream world. Sapper is the only one that can stop him. She needs the help of the Lucidiants and Dreams to train her to use her dream catching abilities. Dr. Ubin realizes they're attempting to use Sapper against him. So, he sends people to kill her. The Lucidiants and Dreams fight to protect her. In an attempt to kill Sapper, Dr. Ubin uses a black magic spell that had been created by an old Nightmare named, Jinx. He throws the spell at her, but Sapie protects her. Sapper finds out how to use her abilities and captures all of the Nightmares who followed Dr. Ubin. He loses power and she sends him back to the real world and takes away his lucid dreaming ability. Sapie is pronounced dead by killing herself before she became a Nightmare. Sapper promises to protect the land in Sapie's name.